Talk:Okita Sōji Summoning Campaign/@comment-29027964-20180529102714/@comment-28209103-20180529122359
It's basically a Semi-Avenger like utility but in general she have several stuff that makes JAlter OP (and not the superficial high damage reason) The similarity I mentioned is a.) Above Average NP gain, b.) average star gen, c.) Party flexibility, able to fill main hitter or support role, and d.) Self-sufficiency which is having complete set of survival kit, offensive kit, and support kit. e.) card flexibility which is her all around cards performance is good (If you don't get it just think of servant that gain almost similar number of stars and Np bar from Arts, Quick or even Buster.) f.) Low skill cooldown on average. This factor above combined with the neutral damage to most thing IMO are the ideal criteria for cookie cutter main hitter with so far only JAlter and Hokusai filled that role. JAlter have the advantage in her low star weight and high DPS making her a pseudo zerker that fit in many format easily without being too squishy or too Buster Heavy deck that are able to dish out high damage when the stars alligned. Hokusai on the other hand is extremely valuable Arts servant, as usual Arts true worth are determined by what you pair her with and what she can do really depends with the team, however one thing for sure from my test it's all above average. Her innate crit ability are on par with Archer, with usual Caster setup she's a relieable Arts critter that doubled as NP spammer. Now the comparison with Abigail... is hard,, not because they're comparable but rather it's because Abigail is so far behind it's hard to compare. The only advantage Abigail had is that her ST NP strip all buff from enemy but that trait are not unique to Abigail making it hard to actually call it an advantage.. Well if we use the generally accepted most basic servant benchmark then usually it's divided into 3 big parts : Damage, Skill and Utility. From Damage aspect Gaijin are quite disadvantaged as main hitter because the only thing they're strong against is Berserker, also Gaijin doesn't have Avenger quirky stat distribution to make up for the no class advantage so from the start I would say that we should be lenient in judging Gaijin damage.. well let's say that both have similar potential and be done with it.... well if I elaborate it'll be another paragraph entirely.. In skill Abigail fall way too far behind, from cooldown alone it's 7/7/7 vs 5/5/6 so Abigail already disadvantaged greatly, she need top tier skill to be good with that kind of slow cooldown and sadly she doesn't have that.. her skill is at best Average if not sub-par being something that are too long for it's effect (1st skill compare to Merlin 1st skill ), too inconsistent and weak for that cooldown (2nd skill compare to Shuten, and Kiara 2nd skill ) or just plain too weak for that long cooldown (3rd skill compare to Witchcraft or Vampire drain), she suffer from Helena design of long cooldown for meh ability. case by case rundown is too long but for example,, for 1st skill suppose that we highlight all skill that give party Np charge, you'll see Helena and Abi skill are way too overcosted.. for example let's say that 20% NP charge with 1 extra effect have 5 cooldown (Ozy, Merlin) 10% NP charge with stronger NP charge 6 turns (Waver), and then we got 20% charge with no added effect and 30% np charge OVER TIME with extremely limited buff effect at 7 turns. See? it's way too overcosted! I'll skip 2nd part cuz I've written a lot bout stun in this game before but 3rd skill is similar,, if we say that single drain chance with nothing added have 5 turns cooldown as our first benchmark (Tamamo Witchcraft) then we know that adding 30+% Np charge add 1 cooldown for 6, now suppose to say you have Single target drain that reduce enemy atk by 20% at level 10, now do you think the 3rd one are better than the one with NP gain on top of drain at that it justified 7 turns cooldown? or let me change the question, do you think the 3rd one is on par with AoE Drain that reduce ALL enemy defense by 30%? well you get your answer.. her skill are support oriented and it's awful at support due to it being overcosted,, Hokusai have all around functional skill that work good defensively or offensively. Abigail need 1 or 2 cooldown reduction on all of her skill to be useful. and finally 3rd point is utility,, Abigail as I said above are horrible, skill wise as support the effect are fine her deck suggest lot of Arts chain and stuff like that however in practice abigail have horrible NP gain, and star gain.. Damage are not Gaijin strong point so I'll ignore that. However taking abigail means that without several 2030 you'll in for a critical stars drought and her slow NP gain on top of her neutral damage made card selection tougher if you don't use Waver or other NP charger. (If you ignore Abigail forget bout her using her NP, if you use her then it's low damage and stars) The worst offender is that she took a lot of stars but gave suprisingly low return for it (barely 40% NP charge from last Arts, Arts chain crit) Hokusai as stated before have average star gain, above average NP gain and ability to buff, debuff and survival. In term of self buff she practically have all abigail level of buff and some (30% np charge, 30% atk up, 20% def down + evasion), Hokusai Arts crit are more than capable of doubling the "Investment" from her crit could guarantee you almost full bar. This coupled with all that above put her into another Arts tool for various situation for example wiping mob, debuffing boss to oblivion, taking main hitter position in arts team, taking 2ndary hitter position in Arts team, filling the hole in most 6A 6B 3Q team, etc. And now since I already highlighted the similarity here's the differences between Abigail and her grandmother which is Helena that makes the former being so weak and the latter still useful, which is 1.) class advantage, and 2.) Cards performance. The 1st one is obvious, Helena is still strong as it is because she's strong against Assassin, however Abigail are only strong against Zerker, the second one however is that Helena cards performance is above average for Caster,, her Quick cards dished tons of Stars and NP, Arts cards give you tons of NP charge. Overall Abigail is bad because of 3 reason above : weak skill with long cooldown, no strategic advantage, and bad card performance. fix one of those 3 problem and you'll get decent servant, fix 2 and she'll become a preferable servant. Hokusai on the other hand like JAlter are cookie cutter one, and while it's not as prominent as support a cookie cutter offensive servant is usually really strong (JAlter, CuAlter, Raikou) However unlike the previous cookie cutter servant Hokusai are more specialized on NP spam rather than high damage to all class,